New Survival in New Land
by Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow
Summary: Jake is just a single-player player until he decides to play multi-player. So when he does, he realizes that he wasn't on the computer seat... he was inside not the seat, just inside, Minecraft. He finds out about betrayal, new friends and most of all, the most depressing, the choice of trusting a pure hearted loyal or a true traitor of a dark mind.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_This is my first Minecraft story and yet I'm pretty excited about this!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

**Newbie**

* * *

As one single-player player. I never really tried out multi-player using any kind of device to get on. Usually I enjoyed the peace and quiet of course, until it got scarier in the game as I challenged more and more things.

Of course, I eventually grew tired of all those games of single-player parts, so I tried out Minecraft multi-player after I found one specific IP code from Planet Minecraft.

_Loading player..._

I woke up. Wait? Woke up? WHAT? Where was I? I ... was in Minecraft... wait what just happened? Probably a dream, but hey! I'm pinching myself and it isn't working. Most probably because I figured out I learned I was made out of cubes. I touched my face. Block. Frozen. Scared?

I looked at the bottom left corner of my vision. A section where a million players chatted. I'm kidding. Probably just 4 players chatting once a second. I shrugged which I hadn't thought would be possible in Minecraft. Oh well.

I felt shock fill me with worry. Then, excitement and nervousness replaced shock and worry.

I realized that there was a pool of water below me. It wasn't cold... just felt like actual water. I gulped. I knew how water worked in Minecraft, it flowed slowly, but, I didn't know how to swim, so there was a problem there.

I saw in chat that most players were asking for a faction.

What was that?

I had no idea at all, so I asked a nearby player, "What's a faction?"

The player looked at me, then laughed and walked away. I sighed. No one would really cooperate. Then I noticed it. The characters weren't really matching the words that the chat bar was saying. Only the players. I could walk freely. There was nothing controlling me. Of course, no one was over in front of the computer. I tried again.

"What is a faction?" I tried to ask politely to another character, one with a golden skin. I like to dress myself, so the skin was a big thing for me!

"Oh, it's a group of people with a base and raid others with a power under you... are you a noob?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Yeah," I replied. He nodded.

"Right then. I don't have a faction. I planned to join one, but ...I might be killed. Betrayed. Ya see, I have a lot of loot on me that I can't bear to lose. I need your help finding me one...," he stopped. His eyes or more like his block head sparkled. "Actually might you be interested in teaming with me?"

I was actually shocked by that sudden question and the invitation. I had no where to start, so I nodded. "Um... okay," I replied. The golden blocks crouched.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Jake," I replied.

"Uh huh. My name's Mason. Hello... :P!" he told me. I sighed. Well, how do we team? I had no idea so I asked.

"How do we get together as a team?" I asked Mason. Mason paused.

"You... you wanna be leader of the faction?" he asked slowly. I had no idea what he was talking about, but leader sounded like a great position to be in!

"O-Okay!" I replied as cheerfully as possible.

"Then say /f create and then say what you want to name our faction," he instructed me. I did what I was told, and I named my faction DragonTeam.

"Now do /f invite then say my player name!" Mason said something I didn't understand. Player name? His name was Mason!

"I don't get it," I told him.

"Just... say /f open real quick like as if the whole Minecraft world would end! Then, say it again!" he told me. I did, he joined, and I said it again as quickly as possible.

"Good, people are so desperate for a faction these days," Mason muttered loud enough, too quiet for anyone else besides me.

"Now what?" I asked Mason. He sighed.

"We'll just have to find a place for base!" he told me uncertain. I just told him it was alright just as long as he knew where to go.

"Yeah yeah, of course!" he told me. "To, the Desert Biome!"

I froze.

Desert Biome? My weakness. I tried to tell Mason that it was my weakness and that Forest Biomes were my strength, but the words wouldn't come out as if the thought was choking me.

"Kidding. To the Jungle Biome!" he said instead. I sighed in relief. I didn't like the Desert Biome for the lack of food and trees with unlimited amounts of sand... I hate sand.

The Jungle Biome wasn't so bad, but I wasn't really used to it.

"Let's ... just go then!" I told him. We walked into a portal. I felt myself being carried away, but I never left the ground. Then, in a blink of an eye, we were in a Jungle Biome.

* * *

**The golden skin (or as I may call it butter skin) was actually the skin I have and DragonTeam is the name of my faction on a server. The pool of water is where you are on at spawn, and my first faction base home was in a Jungle Biome.**

**I did this because... things sadly just happen in my life, so I have something to say to all you players out there who don't trust people.**

**NEVER trust anyone still in a faction. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_I have so many new ideas for NEW STORIES. FLIPPIN' NEW STORIES AFTER ALL THESE STORIES I FLIPPIN' ALREADY DID!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Finding Base and Possibly New Members Part 1 of 2**

* * *

"I'm getting hungry... can we get something to eat?" I asked Mason. He shrugged.

"Until we find a stupid pig or cow, we will never get anything decent to eat," replied Mason. I sighed.

"Really? Mason, can't we just tear down a tree's leaves?" I asked. He stopped walking. I stopped as well.

"Now what?" I asked. He looked up.

"Shift," he ordered. I was confused.

"What?" I asked him. He looked at me intensely.

"Just do it," he ordered me again. I had no idea how, but I just instinctively did something similar to a crouch.

Mason whispered to me, "Look up." I did that. There was a trio of players with diamond armor jumping from tree to tree swinging their - from the way it shines every so often - _enchanted _diamond swords. Mason grumbled.

"If only we had enough people with diamond armor, we could defeat them," complained Mason keeping a low voice. I nodded.

"Why not attack them now?" I asked. Mason looked at me as if I was nuts. I realized what I had just said. Since, after all I was a single-player player; I wasn't used to the fact that things could have diamond armor besides me.

"You... are crazy," Mason admitted. He must've thought I was joking because of his expression.

When they were gone, we stopped shifting and stood up straight.

"That was close," muttered Mason. I agreed.

He turned to me. I looked at him.

"Um, shall we set temporary base here? It's getting dark," suggested Mason. I nodded.

"Sure, how?" I asked. He pointed at the ground then, started pounding.

"Dirt," he replied as he collected more dirt.

I started punching without stopping. I expected it to hurt, but fortunately, it didn't.

When we had more than 2 stacks of dirt, we made base. We probably dug up a little too many dirt since we had an extra stack left.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Mason at the finished project. At least it was temporary or else, I would've given it a complete make-over.

"So, you like it?" I asked Mason. He looked at me strangely.

"Yes, of course! We made it out of dirt, and it looks fabulous!" Mason said. I just got embarrassed as the color what you may call the color of a tomato.

"Oh, o-oh okay," I said in return. He just smiled.

"Now, we should get some wool for some beds. Wait, yes! I already have wool! Awesome! Oh and wood too… not enough for two beds though…and the crafting table…," muttered Mason. I just listened.

"Can you collect some wood?" Mason asked without turning to me as if thinking. "I know it's getting dark, but please, I really need it as much as you do."

"Um, Mason, do we really need beds? I mean like I think I read somewhere that we didn't need beds in multi-player because well, it just becomes a spawn point," I said to Mason as if he wasn't any more knowledgeable about Minecraft multi-player as me. He looked at me.

"What do you mean? Huh. I still have no idea what you mean, here's an axe, go chop some trees, and I'll just set up _a _bed," Mason told me. He said it as if I was crazy, the second time I embarrassed myself today, possibly the third time as well.

"Wait, Mason…," I tried to catch him. Too late, he already was starting a bed. I sighed. He even tossed me the wooden axe. It was still an axe and would help. I walked out of the base but stayed close to it.

I got hit. I looked behind myself. No one was there. I got hit again. I looked everywhere for the cause. Then, my stomach made a low growl. I was getting hungry and could possibly die of starvation.

"That Mason, I forgot about food," I grumbled. I hit some leaves and got an apple. At least I wouldn't die now. I kept hitting leaves. More apples fell. I did this until half my hunger was filled up.

"There, that is a little more relaxing to the stomach," I admitted. I then started chopping down the tree that I used the leaves to get the apples.

I got 12 Jungle Wood and returned to the dirt base by doing /home. I had already set the home before coming back here after claiming the area.

"Here you go," I told Mason as I tossed the 12 Jungle Wood to him.

He thanked me and made another bed for me.

"Now let's sleep!" he announced cheerfully as if he was finally going to get a good, decent, rest. He plopped down on his bed as did I. I didn't see how this would help, but I guess it's worth a try. From my experience so far, this _real _Minecraft world isn't exactly the same as the _not-so-real _Minecraft world.

"Night, Mason," I called.

"Night, Jake," he called back.

I went to sleep.

Surprisingly, the next thing I knew there as a bright light shining through the entrance. Yawning, I looked at the bright light. Wait… m-morning?

"Mason! It's morning! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! TELL ME!" I demanded. He woke up as well.

"Huh?" he asked me. "What do you mean? This has always happened before!" Mason looked at me awkwardly.

"You are a huge noob to not even know that. In fact, I don't even know if you come from this world!" he spoke teasingly.

I was about to say I wasn't from this world, but I decided to keep quiet, to not raise any suspicions or worry Mason.

"Um, I'm not such a big noob!" I protested in a friendly way.

So far, I would have to keep the secret _a _secret.

* * *

**Perfect! I added parts, but this is my first time doing so. If I something wrong happens, you can still blame me, but don't put _all _of it on me.**

**Until next chapter,**

**bye!**


End file.
